Wishful City
by Jesspikapal
Summary: We all know the awesomeness that is Wishfulshipping, with it's beautiful interactions, their great chemistry and their overall superior brilliant-ness. But... does everybody know the epicness that is Owl City? I'm thinking not... so, I decided to incorporate them! Read more to find out, and learn about the awesomeness on your own! Go ahead! Oh, and Happy Wishfulshipping Day!


**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I'm doing this for Wishfulshipping Day. It's basically a challenge in which you pick a playlist of ten songs, and write about that song using a fandom for the length of that song, before moving on to the next. If you don't understand, you will when you see how short my entries will be. But hopefully golden, because it IS an Owl City play list I'm working from here. ;D**

**So, without further ado, here's my Wishful contribution! Please review it! ^^**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

_**On the Wing~**_

Cilan was always a surprise; he was constantly showing her up to be wrong, particularly when she said he wasn't capable of doing something. It always seemed to back-fire on her part, as he performed what she said he could not do with ease. So she gave up on testing his abilities, yet this time was different.

Eyeing the plane with obvious interest, the Connoisseur twiddled a spanner around his thumb expertedly, grinning widely, his aura bright and cheerful. Then again, when wasn't he? Iris just watched as he messed around with the propeller, fastidious curiosity etched into his face as he did. Seemed that flying machine could take her anywhere – that was why she liked the possibility of freedom to such an extent. Could Cilan fly it?

She shook her head violently. Of course he couldn't! Of all the things he was capable of, one of them was _not _flying; she refused to believe that! But watching that innocent fascination on his face... it could change anybody's opinion.

Even hers.

Perhaps that was one of the things she valued the most about him – his unpredictability. She could never guess what he was going to do, even if it seemed absolutely obvious to everybody else. He was a mystery, an unwrapped gift box just begging to be taken seriously.

And take him seriously, she would...

_**Honey and the Bee~**_

Cooking was an absolute joy, particularly when it was beside her favourite chef. Except this time, she wasn't helping. She'd never tell him – expand his ego and pamper his already pain-fuelled attitude, never! - but she was always left in wonder with his ability. He was the smartest person she's ever met, but at the same time, he was the most ridiculous one too.

"What are you doing, Cilan?" she quipped from beside him, hands to his makeshift table as she watched the thick gloopy liquid in his pan sizzle and fizzle with life; seemed even his food represented him definitely, with the ease of perfection.

"It's the bee season. I was thinking I'd give them a push in the right direction!" he almost sang, looking up at her cheerfully as he continued to stir, his spoon glazed with the thick mixture. Iris' honey-brown eyes could only watch. He did know that bees didn't actually _eat _honey... didn't he? He did know they merely collected it?

But she wouldn't crush his happy mood, she supposed. Not this time...

_**Galaxies~**_

He could only watch as she stared up at the sky. He was mesmerised by her wonder, fascinated by her willingness to look for endless hours at the ever expansive sky. Her felicity, bright and energetic within her eyes, was always there when she looked up to the night sky. He supposed it was something silly to do with her belief in spirits or something, but it was still particularly nice to see her paying so much attention to something that was scientific, even if she wasn't viewing it in a Science perspective.

"They're all so pretty, Cilan!" she exclaimed, her hands gripping the earth beside her as she enthusiastically flexed her nimble fingers. At her child-like happiness, the Connoisseur grinned and tilted her head up with a finger to look in the direction of a sparkling orb.

"There's Saturn." he informed simply, smiling lightly. Her eyes flitted to him, ever so curious, yet ever so disturbed – he had disrupted her peaceful reflections. He avid dreams and her reckless hopes. But it was enough to make her smile, even if the aforementioned was so.

"It's beautiful..." was all she said, turning her attention back to the night sky ahead of her.

_**Angels~**_

Waiting impatiently on the branch, Iris glared at the makeshift dream catcher she had made. Something always happened by now; perhaps it was a non-believer was within her radius? She turned her head, delivering a mean snarl at the gentleman who was setting up for bed below her; he was always so intent on destroying possibilities of fantasy, crushing her fictitious thoughts and objecting to _her _beliefs.

She then sighed. It wasn't his fault he believed differently – he was simply confused. After all, it would be wrong of her to hold a grudge against him all because he wasn't bending to her way of thinking – that would be childish of her. Silently, she apologised for her mean look just prior and sighed lightly once more, giving her dream catcher another hopeful look.

Settling back against the relaxing bark – the nature supporting her helpfully, the bark, in actuality, rather soft against her body – she hoped and prayed for Cilan's belief. That would be a dream in itself.

And what was even more obvious, was that she'd need an angel to make it happen...

_**Saltwater Room~**_

Glancing across from his sleeping bag, he noticed Iris was still wide awake, her fantastic eyes alive with many questions she'd probably never voice. The gentle lull of their dying camp fire cast an almost angelic shadow over her face as she lay awake, pondering and wondering about anything and everything. He'd give anything to know what she was thinking at any given moment – her thoughts both enticed him and amused him.

"What could she possibly be thinking about...?" he whispered to himself, rolling over to face her. She didn't notice. Then again, she hardly ever noticed him in the way he wanted her to. It was like he was trapped within his own little bubble, and nobody cold burst it – like he was waiting for the one person who would use the damned pin and burst it, allowing him to break free into... well, freedom.

That was all he wanted.

But no, thinking about Iris was like shoving his head into a tornado at a constant rate – it muddled his thoughts angrily, mixed up his feelings for her (however innocent they were, he honestly couldn't define) and overall changed his view on her constantly. Sometimes, she was that one he could see himself spending a lot of time with, while others, she was that child that he wasn't supposed to fall too hard for. Because it wasn't morally right. And so, he would stay trapped in his bubble.

Forever hoping she would release him.

_**If my Heart was a House~**_

"You should be more willing to accept help, Iris!" Cilan blurted angrily, fisting his hands in agitation as the female ahead of him narrowed her eyes and flung herself upwards. He'd never seen her so angry, but she definitely was this time around. He could remember the other times – softer, more majestic times – when she would willingly sit on his lap, allow him to comb his hands through her long, unruly locks, let him entangle their fingers together in the compelling silence.

But no, she was angry.

"Me accept help?" she exclaimed shrilly, eyes now dark with inexplicable anger. Most of her thoughts were loquacious, though what could be done about that? If he wasn't so objective, she wouldn't have half of the issues that she did with him! But no, he was hard-headed, arrogant in his own charming way, and of course, above all, actually quite egotistical.

"Yes, you," Cilan growled, lowering his voice. It wasn't proper to shout at a lady. She took a step back when his eyes suddenly softened and locked on hers intensely. "If you would just see past your own views, you'd see that I'm waiting for you! Waiting to look after you! Willing to take care of you! But you can't see past your own independence..." he sighed, folding his arms across his chest. Iris inhaled sharply, allowing her balled up hands to drop to her side defencelessly. How was she supposed to stay angry with him, when he was giving her that look?

She looked down at the ground, slightly confused. If he wanted to be her safety, why hadn't he mentioned sooner...? Why had he waited until she wasn't on her sharpest guard and then take it from there?

She'd probably never know...

_**Dear Vienna~**_

Swinging herself lightly, Iris couldn't help but think. If a swing was to swing, then what was she supposed to do? What was an Iris to do? Flowers grew, wind blew, birds flew... but what was she supposed to do? She honestly couldn't tell, not even her own dreams or ambitions could help her. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to do with her life yet, becoming a Dragon Master just a mere stepping stone in her plans.

Stars shone, winners won, tales were told and charms were sold.

But what was she supposed to do? Taking a breath and pushing herself with sudden power, she flung herself high, feeling as if she was flying. Perhaps that was what she was supposed to do. Perhaps she was supposed to fly?

But she knew she couldn't fly on her own. She needed to have somebody for back up. Somebody she could safely fall back on without them laughing at her failure in the process. And then it was all so clear, as she peered into the distance.

_He _was the one to fly with...

_**Strawberry Avalanche~**_

Picking fruit had always been a favourite pass time of hers. Especially in the Summer, when the fruit was ripe, alive with goodness and practically buzzing with nutrients. That was how she kept herself strong and healthy after all!

Cilan loved the Summer – it allowed him to cook, using only the freshest ingredients. What was better than fresh fruit on a warm Summer's day anyway? Hardly anything... except a fruity ice cream of some sorts!

"Cilan! This way!" Iris shouted to him. Curiously, he turned his head, quizzical and interested in what she had to tell him. "All the best berries are this way!" she urged, before jumping into the bushes. He wanted badly to follow her, her voice like a beautiful harmony that lulled him into deafening silence, though pleasant it remained.

If he was going to finish his dish, he would need the best. And so he followed her predicament. Trusted in her, and silently knew that he would get the best fruit simply because she had said so.

After all, Iris _knew _her fruit.

And what was not to trust...?

_**Butterfly Wings~**_

"This Pokemon's so lucky..." Iris gushed, playing with the antennas that belonged to the creature, the butterfly type animal fluttering out of her grasp and into the air. Cilan silently held his breath, watching Iris intently as her hair blew in the slight breeze that so nicely lulled around them.

If he was just thousands of butterflies would she notice him? Would she play with _his _antennas? Would she admire the vast amount of colour on his wings and paint a story up with her fictitious mindset? Would she embrace his majestic beauty, tell him he was lucky and hope to see more of him, just like she was this mere Beautifly?

Or was he being childish?

No... surely she'd have consideration for him too, if he happened to be that very butterfly? But... what if not? He only watched, curious, then decided to speak. Wary, with a tint of hope.

"Why is it lucky, Iris?" he asked politely, though the genuine curious peeked through his eyes as he smiled softly, inviting her to speak to him and explain her thoughts directly. Something she felt she could do with Cilan regardless.

"Because... even without these wings, it could probably fly. Just with it's liveliness, see!" she responded brightly, before turning her attention back to the Pokemon in question. He smiled a more definite smile, no longer afraid to show he was happy. She had that effect on him. Constantly.

It wasn't probable, but it certainly was a beautiful thought. Then again, all of her thoughts were beautiful, if not slightly testing. On an even further note, he realised:

So was she.

_**Peppermint Winter~**_

Impatience was guaranteed when she was waiting for Santa. He was real, she believed so! How else did the presents get around? How else did everybody get so happy? Because it was magic. The magic of Santa. The magic of Christmas. Standing beside her, Cilan slowly eased his mittens over her cold dark hands. Curious, she glanced up at him, before smiling softly and looking back to the sky with hopeful eyes.

"Why are you so happy on this calm, refreshing Winter night?" he dared to ask, disturbing her train of thought promptly. All the holiday cheer that existed around Christmas time... heavens knew where it went when everything was over, but it always came back! Like a cat to an owner, it returned promptly, back to where it belonged, and that was just one of the many things that enchanted her about the coldest season.

"Because, Santa is coming soon, duh!" she laughed, nudging him. Raising an eyebrow, he titled his head, smirked, but said nothing, deciding against it. "The only thing wrong with the theory of Santa is his helpers. Obviously he doesn't work with elves."

"Then what does he work with?"

"Spirits, silly!"

_**Rainbow Veins~**_

His world, before he met her, was black and white. Empty of anything other than his own self assured thoughts. But he didn't mind – he liked the logic his close-minded state gave to him on a regular basis. Everything made sense, nothing challenged his theories and everything flowed smoothly within his own mindset. Perfect.

And then Iris came along.

And everything changed.

His theories became mere words against hers, his arguments turned stale against her colourful words and ideals and his Scientific skill meant almost nothing when pitted against her absolute defiance and belief in things that weren't within his reality. Spirits. Ghosts. Things like that. Yet still, she _always _somehow had his attention. And not just his attention, but his trust. How could he trust somebody who believed in a different reality to him? For a while, it didn't make sense, but then he figured everything out for himself and everything was right again.

She wasn't there to be pitted against him. She was there to help him. To guide him through his own logic, make him think over his ideals and challenge his Scientific ideas to make them even stronger with his own self acclaimed assurance.

She was the yin to his yang, the milk to his bowl, the clouds to his sky, the oxygen to his world. Whatever he needed... it was always there.

And soon enough, he watched as that black and white slowly morphed into blinding colour, where anything was possible, anything made sense and anything was achievable.

She was the colour to his world...

**X x**

**Done! This is most definitely quite rubbish, because it was in time with the songs, and I had only about three minutes on each individual piece, some even less. So forgive the shortness, forgive the overall quality... but I tried my best! ^^;**

**Anyways, review please! ^^**

**~Jess~**


End file.
